In commonly used folding chair designs, the backrest is a rigid part of the front leg members, the seat is pivoted to both front and rear leg members, and the front and rear leg members are pivoted to each other by connecting links at leg locations above the seat. When the chair is unfolded the top surface of rear leg members engage and brace against front leg members at a point between seat surface and backrest. In such position unfolding motion is complete, and weight applied to the seat and backrest is fully taken to ground by front and rear leg members. Folding motion of the chair is completed by engagement of bottom ends of front legs with lower ends of rear legs, in which position is chair may be stored.